


Tailsss of the Jungle

by satchihatchi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Jungle, Anal Sex, Bottom Bill Cipher, Bottom Dipper Pines, Eggpreg, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Naga, Naga Bill Cipher, Top Bill Cipher, Top Dipper Pines, Virgin Dipper Pines, but only when Bill is in a heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satchihatchi/pseuds/satchihatchi
Summary: Being sucked out from the airplane and falling 9,000ft from the sky to the Indian jungle (and actually surviving it)...sounds too crazy to be real, right? Well, that's exactly what happened to Dipper during his flight to Japan, where he was supposed to meet with Ford. All alone, in the middle of the endless jungle, he wandered through the forest, trying to find help. And during his journey, he meets someone special. Half-human, half-snake ... A Naga male named Bill offers Dipper an interesting deal. A snake-man would help a young writer survive in the jungle. But only on the condition that he has sex with Bill every night ...
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 24
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

"Dear travelers, we would like to point out that Japan Airlines plane number E655, in the direction of Moscow - Tokyo, will depart in 15 minutes. Please get to terminal number ten, gate A212. I repeat..." Dipper immediately turned his head and looked at his ticket in his hand. It was his flight!

"I'm sorry, Mabel, but I have to hang up. My plane will be leaving soon. I'll call you when Ford picks me up from Tokyo Airport, okay? Love you! He said to the phone and hurried to the right terminal with his bag. He hoped to get there in time…

\----------------------------------------

It all started about 3 weeks ago. At that time, a letter arrived in Gravity Falls. A letter for Dipper from his great-uncle Ford. It wasn't the only letter the brunette had received from him that summer. Ford made a living as a scientist and also as a traveler. He loved mysteries and supernatural beings so much that he decided to dedicate his whole life to his research and travel around the world. Sure, he regularly returned home to his brother and the young Pines twins. He brought them many souvenirs from his travels and told them about the adventures he experienced there. However, when he decided to stay somewhere longer, he wrote letters to his family, as those Dipper had just received. But this time it wasn't just a letter telling us how he was doing. No, there was a request in this letter. He wrote that he would be staying in Japan for another 2 months and that he would like Dipper to come there and help him with the research of Japanese dragons. Of course, Dipper was excited about the letter. He was big of a supernatural-fan as Ford was, maybe more. He didn't even have to deal with accommodation or food, Ford would be taking care of all of it. And since Dipper was already an adult and a freelance writer, nothing prevented him from buying a ticket to LA-Moscow-Tokyo. His adventure has just begun …

\----------------------------------------

It was about 10 AM when Dipper's plane took off. The sky was clear, and no clouds could be seen anywhere. Everything was perfect. Dipper was finally able to unbuckle the seatbelt and relax comfortably in his seat. "Would you like a drink, sir? We have tea, coffee, juice... ”a young stewardess came to Dipper with a smile. She could have been 21 years old, a tall blonde in a blue uniform. Dipper returned the smile and simply replied, "Yes, green tea sounds great." The flight attendant then nodded and walked over to other customers, ready to take their orders. Dipper watched her for a moment, then opened his bag under his seat. He had several of his favorite books there, with which he wanted to read during his flight. And that was supposed to be a long flight! The flight from Moscow to Tokyo was supposed to take over ten hours. So he expected Ford to pick him up from the airport at about 4 in the morning, according to the local time there. He felt a little bad that he had to pick him up at such a late time, but this was the only air connection that followed his last one, from the direction of LA - Moscow.

He thought of meeting his beloved great-uncle again in a few hours filled him with joy. They haven't seen each other for so long! How many months has it been since Ford's last visit? Four months? Maybe five? Dipper was not sure. But it didn't matter, because now he had to spend the next two months with him and his research. It would be 2 months full of adventure and fun, he was more than 100% sure.

\----------------------------------------

The plane was quiet for another 5 hours. After a recent experience traveling in an economy class full of loud people and crying babies during his trip from London to the USA, Dipper decided this time to choose business class and it was worth it. All the passengers were considerate, so nothing disturbed him. He enjoyed the perfect combination of book, muffin, hot tea, and the sound of raindrops falling on the plane window. They were just over the territory of India, so the weather here was different from the Russian one. Dipper didn't mind, though, and he even liked the sound of the rain.

However, when he finished reading the book and was about to start reading the second one, the Captain's voice said, 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the **fasten seat belt sign**. We are now about to cross the heavy storm zone. Please return your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you.”

_What, storm?_ Dipper was a little confused, but he fastened his seatbelt as the Captain told them. He looked out the window to see the giant black clouds approaching. His stomach tightened with nervousness. _"Calm down, Dipper. It will be okay.”_ He said to himself. It certainly isn't anything terrible. The pilots were used to such things. Reassured, he then returned to his book and continued reading.

But something was odd. Dipper expected the storm to cause the plane to shake a little. However, he did not expect that it would be SO shaky. He saw the cup of his tea shaking on a tray, ready to spill on the brunette's pants. It was also impossible to not notice the worried flight attendants running to the cockpit and back.

Something was _really_ wrong.

And he wasn't the only one who noticed. The other passengers looked around, nervously whispering to each other. Apparently, they were as confused as Dipper was. Everyone listened as the previously pleasant and calm raindrops become heavy ones that pounded loudly on the glass as if trying to break it. Almost nothing could be seen outside the only things they could see were black storm clouds and the lightning that flashed all around, and the inside of the plane was filled with a terrifying, deafening noise. The shaking of the plane from the resounding thunder complemented the lights, which at first went out from time to time and now completely stopped working. His heart began to beat as fast as if he was about to have a heart attack. _"This is not normal! What's going on?! ”_ Dipper panicked in his mind and saw the blonde stewardess running down the aisle near him. He wanted to grab her hand and ask what the hell was going on when suddenly…

**Boom!**

There was a terrible blow of lightning that struck directly on the plane. It was so loud that the brunette and the others had to cover their ears. But that was not the worst. The smell of smoke suddenly began to spread on the plane. What's worse, their plane abruptly changed direction. It was heading for the ground. _Their plane was falling to the ground!_ "Everyone hold on tight! We're losing control! ”A weeping blonde stewardess came stumbling out of the cockpit. Her voice mingled with the loud alarm sound that beeps every 2 seconds. Soon, however, the flight attendant could not even stand up straight, as the plane began to accelerate and spin so much that no one standing could stand on their feet.

Overhead luggage began falling down, some directly on people's heads, laps, and into the aisle. Dipper felt like he was tumbling around in a washing machine. He turned to his side and looked out the window where he saw lighting strikes and flashes battering their plane over and over. He grabbed a flight attendant's hands as they locked eyes without a single word or sound from either of their mouths. Amongst all the screaming, crying, and yelling from passengers, all he was able to do was stare at her scared and frightened face. They were going to crash.

In a nose dive hurling straight down towards the earth, the plane was disintegrating in mid-air with the right-wing now completely torn off. He held as tight as he could to the woman's hand but it wasn't enough. His entire row was sucked out of the plane with him still strapped to his seat. As the screams of the people and the roar of the jet engine began to fade away, all he was able to see was raindrops and clusters of trees that looked like broccoli as he tumbled 9,000 feet down to the earth.

And then, nothing…

\----------------------------------------

Dipper thought he was dead. 

At least, he should be dead but he wasn't. He had no idea how long he had been out of consciousness. His head hurt like hell, feeling sick and fuzzy as he opened his eyes, he saw no one. He heard no one. He was laying on the jungle floor, still strapped to his seat, with no one else around.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I'm here! Answer me, anyone! Please!" He shouted for help and he shouted until the entire jungle went quiet. But as Dipper's body caught up to his mind, he felt a horrible pain in his arms, legs, and chest. Falling the length of nearly 3 Burj Khalifa's, the tallest building in the world, he managed to only have a deep but not life-threatening one big cut on his left arm, some scratches on his legs, and bruises on his chest. He had no idea how he survived it.

"Where am I, anyway?" He asked himself, looking around. Everywhere he looked, there were only bushes, trees, and more trees. And this endless vegetation of the Indian jungle did not seem to have any way out. What was positive, however, was that near the places where Dipper lay, was hanging his bag. Slowly and carefully, he got to his feet, relieved to be able to walk. He took the bag and checked its contents. There was only one book, a bottle of some water, and his journal with a pen. The rest of the things, mostly food, must have been picked up by the inhabitants of the local forest. There was nothing he could do, so he had to work with what he had.

In his mind, however, Dipper began to panic. What was he supposed to do? He was lost in the middle of the jungle, all alone and without knowing how to get out of there. He began to regret that he did not enroll in the scout club in the 6th grade. He felt so lonely, so scared. What if he was going to die here? Alone, afraid, with no way to ever see his family again. Why did God have to cause him so much trouble? He even wondered if it would not be better if he did not survive the crash and was not forced to go through this mental and physical suffering.

Still, determined not to stay here and wait for help, he grabbed his bag and decided to go deeper into the jungle. He knew there was almost no chance anyone would find him here. He could be meters, maybe miles away from the plane. And even if rescue helicopters flew past him, no one would see him because of the dense treetops and leaves. So if he wanted to get out of that place alive, he had to find civilization himself. Fortunately, he remembered a few tips on wilderness survival that Ford had once told him. He remembered that if he went downstream, sooner or later, he would reach civilization. So the task now was to find the rivers or at least some source of water.

As he wandered the jungle, he began to notice more vegetation around him. He looked at the magnificent exotic flowers, long vines, and tall ferns that were hard to walk through. He heard birds singing overhead, and from time to time, he saw a monkey in the branches. If he hadn't been stuck here, doomed to death, he would have considered this place magical.

However, as he went on, it seemed less and less like he was going the right way. Not a trace of people. When he wanted to give it up and try the opposite direction, he noticed something. It was someone's suitcase! It lay in the bushes, just a few feet from him. Dipper's joy filled him even more when he noticed someone's purse, about 30 meters away. So he was on the right track! Surely there must have been other people who could help him! He ran quickly down the path, following pieces of luggage and clothes. He could see down there, about 70 meters in front of him, someone's skin. It was a person! He ran even faster. _He was saved! He's going to get out of there!_

Dipper quickly went over, relieved that he wasn't alone. But as he got closer, he noticed their feet were pointing towards the sky. And their heads rammed headfirst into the earth, still strapped to their seats. He was paralyzed, frozen. He stared at their bodies and noticed one was a woman and thought it was that nice blonde stewardess. But as he looked closer, he noticed she had earrings. The blonde didn't have earrings, not even having her ears pierced. He was so happy but also ashamed of his reaction. It was the first time he had seen a dead body.

\----------------------------------------

He walked through the jungle for another 5 hours, hungry, thirsty, and exhausted. He managed to find a chocolate bar, but it didn't last for too long. His legs ached from constant walking, climbing high roots, and walking through bushes. What's worse, his wound started to hurt. On his way, he tried to stop the bleeding with bandages he found while searching dead passengers' luggage. However, this did not help with her sterilization, and he was afraid that infection would get inside the cut. Nevertheless, he had to keep walking, hoping to find a river soon. The sun was slowly setting, and the night was about to come.

"Oh, God, why **me**? What have I ever done to anyone? ”Dipper cursed as he decided to sit on a rock to get some rest. _I'll just take a short break and continue on my way._ He was afraid to stay there overnight. He knew how dangerous it was. But as he sat there, staring at the snake crawling across the bark of the tree, he wondered where he should spend the night. There was **no way** he would get out of a jungle before sunset. Staying on the ground was not the best idea, as it would make him an easy target for all predators. He would be safer in a tree, but he had no idea how to climb there.

But as he thought about it, there was the terrifying sound of thunder. That could only mean one thing. It was about to rain. "Come on! That's the last thing I needed!!" Dipper looked over where he could see the dark clouds. Then he felt raindrops begin to fall on his shoulders. Not wanting to linger there for a minute, he stood up and, with a little energy left, began to run. However, the rain soon turned into a thunderstorm, and Dipper's clothes soon turned into a wet mess. He ran as fast as he could, zigzagging through the trees, wondering where to hide. And then he noticed something. To his right was a rock with a hole forming an entrance. He didn't even hesitate and ran right there.

"Huff, huff" he gasped, falling to his ass. He was so glad that he managed to find refuge from the storm. It was a kind of open-air cave. However, the brunette could not explore it further, as it continued to end its "stone ceiling" and it rained heavily there. But it didn't matter, he was happy with what he had at that moment. Maybe he could even write his new book about this adventure. That is, if he got out of the jungle alive…

He watched it rain outside and somehow felt his eyelids fall. He was so tired. He thought about trying to make a fire to warm himself, but in the end, he let it be. After all, he had neither matches nor dry wood with him. He just lay down, put the bag under his head, and stared at a flower on which the warm drops of tropical rain fell. And as he listened to the water falling on the moss and the plants, the birds singing, and the chirping of the crickets, so exhausted from running, he slowly fell into a deep sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fixed and beta-ed by Lumi! Thank you for your help!

When Dipper woke up, he felt an unusual warmth around him. But not the heat from the morning sun, but rather as if someone was  _ touching _ him. Still half asleep, he tried to raise his hand to pick up the bag. But to his surprise, he could not move his hand or any other part of his body. Something was gripping him.

" _ Hmmm _ ... what?" Dipper muttered, opening his eyes. However, when he saw what was causing the warmth on his skin, his inability to move his body, and why he felt kinda dizzy, he began to panic. He was upside down about 6 meters above the ground in the treetop with a giant snake body wrapped around him. “ _ AAAAGH _ ! Let me go! Let go of me! ”The frightened brunette began to freak out and writhe, trying to escape the grip of the reptile.

“Oh? I see you've finally woken up! ” A sudden strange voice came from the ground. Dipper turned his head in shock, trying to see the person to whom the voice belonged. It was as if he heard the voice of an angel! He couldn't even describe his feelings about not being the only person in this dangerous jungle. "Oh, thank God! Please, whoever you are, hurry up and help me! That horrifying monster is trying to eat me! Please get me out of here, or I'll die! ”He begged, and the stranger began to laugh.  _ What was so funny? Didn't he see that the large snake was about to eat him ?! _

"Hey, it's kinda rude of you to call my tail like that, you know? I mean, horrifying monster?  _ Pfft- _ Hahaha! Oh, man, if you could see your face! That was priceless! Haha… But don't worry, if I wanted to eat you, I would have done so a long time ago. ”The man said, and Dipper felt himself slowly fall to the ground until he could see his savior standing in front of him.

Yes, it was  _ very clearly  _ a man. He was tall, tanned, with a flat chest, muscular arms, and long blond hair that he had up to his waist. However, that was where his  _ human  _ part ended. As Dipper moved his gaze to the man's waist and down, he noticed that the rest of his body disappeared into the massive coil of a snake’s tail. His scales were black with rainbow zig zags on the back of the tail. His belly was skin-colored with a slight iridescence. It was also impossible to not notice black long blunt nails, where they might have once been claws.

Dipper hated himself. He’d taken one single look at that monster with his sharp eyes and long, wavy blonde hair and thought he was  _ attractive _ .

He couldn't take his eyes off him until the man's voice brought him back to reality. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? ”He smirked, and Dipper blushed a little. “N-no! It's just, I've never seen a live naga in my life before, that's all. ”The brunette replied. The snake man liked Dipper's reaction. He crawled around the brunette, examined him closely, still wrapped around his body. "Umm… Can you let me go now? It's kinda hard for me to breathe like this. ”Dipper asked, but the snake didn't seem to plan to let its prey escape. "No, not until you tell me what you're doing here in  **my cave** ."

"Wait, is this your cave?" The brunette raised an eyebrow in confusion, and the man nodded. "Yeah, this is my home, my kingdom. You see, I know every inch of this jungle, every animal or creature that lives here... But I've never seen anyone like you before. So I'd like to know how you got here. ”He replied, releasing his grip a little to let the young writer breathe. "Well, it's a pretty long story." Dipper smiled nervously, but the naga seemed genuinely fascinated by the man in front of him. "We have all the time~"

"Okay, well, where should I start?..."

\------------------------------------------------------

Dipper told him everything. He told him about how he planned to meet Ford in Japan, about the plane crash, how he survived it with minimal injuries and wandered the jungle… Dipper told him everything he remembered. The snake man listened to him carefully, and he seemed very interested in the writer's story. When Dipper finished explaining, Bill laughed and lay down on the stone beside him. "Wow, you're pretty unlucky, boy. I wouldn't like to be in your place. ”He chuckled, and Dipper tried to move his hand. Unfortunately, the snake's tail was still wrapped around him. "I guess you're right. But- Um… what's your name? ”He asked the naga, and he answered cheerfully. "Bill! The name is Bill, the ruler of this jungle. ”Dipper blinked twice, confused. The man noticed that and asked, "What?"

"Well, I expected you to have a slightly more  _ exotic _ name, like Jafaar or something. Not such a common name like Bill. "He explained, and Bill crossed his arms." Hey, it's a great name! And kinda cool, since my mother named me after a dead pilot she found before I was born. ”The word  _ mother  _ in Dipper aroused curiosity.  _ Did Bill have a family? Where did they live? Did they also live in that cave? _ To be honest, Dipper didn't know much about nagas. All he knew about them was that they were almost extinct. And those who still existed lived in deep jungles like this one, hundreds of miles away from humans. It was therefore truly difficult to see one, let alone talk to and get close to one. There was a voice in Dipper's head saying to find out more about this half-snake/half-human creature and write it down in his journal. When else would he have a chance to learn something about nagas, right?

But that had to wait for now. The main task was to get alive away from this jungle. And with Bill's help, it might happen. Or so he thought. 

"Sooo, you're saying you know this whole jungle?" After a moment of silence, Dipper began to speak again and watched as the man nodded, "Do you think you'd show me the way out so I can reach people? I swear I won't harm anyone. I just wanna go home. ”

He tried to be as polite as possible because it wasn't in vain to start an argument with someone who could eat him in like 3 seconds. Bill, still lying on a rock enjoying the late morning sun, shrugged and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't help you with that. To this day, I have never seen a living human before, let alone a human village. I'm afraid you're stuck here with me, especially since those weird metal birds have already left. "

"WAIT, WHAT ?! Were there rescue helicopters? When, where? Why didn't you wake me up sooner and tell me where they were? ”He yelled at Bill.  _ Those helicopters were his only way out of this hell! What was he supposed to do now?  _ Bill gestured for him to calm down. "Look, I saw them flying around today by early morning, about 60 km away. Even if you ran there as fast as you could, they still wouldn't see you and fly away anyway. There was nothing that could be done about it. "

Dipper felt like he was about to cry. He was lost in the middle of a dangerous jungle with no way back home. What will his family do? Would they mourn his death? Would they start looking for him? The thought of the police informing Mabel that her brother was missing tore his heart. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to  **be** here. For fuck sake, he was no Bear Grylls, he was afraid of living in the wilderness! How long could he survive there? He had no food, no water, he was injured and exhausted. So it was only a matter of days, weeks at most before he would collapse and die. Oh god, he didn't want to die! There were so many things he wanted to do: become a famous writer, find a lover, settle down and retire! None of that he could accomplish if he died here. Why? Why was God so cruel to him?!

"Hey, don't have that long face. It's not so bad to live here.” Bill tried to cheer him up, but it didn't help much. "Shut up! You don't understand! I'm not  **you** , Bill! I don't know how to survive in the jungle! I can't catch anything, find water, create a shelter! I can't do anything! Agh, you should have eaten me when I was asleep! ”Dipper whimpered, feeling tears running down his cheeks. Bill stared at him in surprise. He slowly unwrapped his tail from him and let Dipper sit on the ground. Then Bill crawled over to him and gently lifted his chin.

"Listen, um ..."

“Dipper. My name is Dipper. "

"All right, Dipper, how about making a little deal?" Bill asked, and Dipper blinked in confusion.  _ What? What was he talking about? _ The brunette watched as the man wiped the tears from his face and gave him a small smile. Then he looked him in the eye and listened to Bill's offer: "I'll help you survive here. You know, get food, water, treat your wounds, provide protection against other predators... Until you find the way to the human village.” This deal in Dipper gained hope. Did just Bill offer to help him? That was incredibly nice of him. However, he knew that the agreement was only functional if it worked on  **both** sides. That meant Bill also had to want something from Dipper.

"And what do you want from me in return?"

"Company! Do you know what it's like to live your whole life in solitude? Not being able to talk to anyone ?! All my life I longed to meet a soul with whom I could spend time. And now you're here! ”Bill stopped and slowly wrapped his tail again around Dipper's waist. "Although, it's not the only condition I have. Because when I look at you like that… “

The writer felt the goosebumps as Bill's smooth warm snakeskin touched his human one. Not that he was disgusted by the feeling, he liked snakes. He often enjoyed watching and petting them during his and Mabel's trips to the zoo. He even thought he would actually get one.

But a sudden shift of the end of Bill's tail, getting under Dipper's underwear made the brunette screech. "EEEEK!" Embarrassed, he tried to take a step back. He certainly didn't expect anyone to touch him down there. But Bill's reaction was the opposite of Dipper's. Sparks of excitement appeared in his eyes, and Dipper could see that he had gotten dirty thoughts. “Oh? So you're a male, huh? ”He said, and Dipper replied immediately, blushing,“ Of course I'm a male! What else should I be, snail* ?!  _ (*snails are hermaphrodites) _ Why the hell would you have to check something like that ?! ”

"Well, to see if our deal can work."

“Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Dipper watched the naga approach him. How he lifted Dipper's chin to look him straight in the eye. As he stared into his eyes, he felt butterflies in his stomach. And it was no wonder he felt like this. After all, he had never stood so close to anyone, let alone stand close to such a beautiful person as the blonde was. Bill didn't mind Dipper staring at him. He actually was pleased with that. He wondered how this cute human boy would react when he explained his condition. Surely he would start to panic and blush even more. Bill, too curious to wait, leaned over Dipper's ear and whispered softly, "If you want to live here with me, I want you to have sex with me every night."

Bill's assumption was quite correct. Once he said that Brunette's face turned red, trying to get as far away from the naga as possible. "WHAT?! Y-you're kidding, aren't you? Why would you- ”He stammered, and Bill had to smile. He looked so  _ adorable _ . "Why? Isn't that obvious? My mind is not the only thing that wants  _ company _ . And what is better at getting to know each other than sex?  _ Buuuut _ ... It's up to you~ Either take this offer or try to survive in this jungle on your own. But believe me, if I tell you, you wouldn't survive without my help for too long. "

Dipper had to think about that. Bill had just told him that Dipper would only survive if he lost his virginity with the half-snake man?! That sounded like a pretty bizarre thing. But he also couldn't lie that he wasn't curious about how nagas make love. Did they even have genitals? He hasn't seen any on Bill. Well, since the man wanted to have sex with Dipper, he guessed that he must have them somewhere. Sure he wanted to know.  _ For scientistic reasons, of course! _

He wondered how to answer. If he refused, he would lose the only person who could help him to survive there. But if he agreed, he would also have to get used to the constant pain in his ass. Literally. But Bill certainly wasn't serious when he said they would do it  **every** night, right? Surely there would be days when he would let him relax and sleep in peace.

\------------------------------------------------------

In the end, the brunette created more reasons why he should accept the offer than reject it. Sex was only a small price to pay for surviving until he would found his way back to civilization. He looked at Bill and then at himself. He couldn't believe that he's going to agree to that. But here he was. He just took a few deep breaths and then replied:

"All right then, Bill. It is a deal... "


	3. Chapter 3

The next six days were surprisingly peaceful for Dipper… kinda. However, he could not say what exactly had happened during this time, as he had spent the first three days in pain and with a blurry mind. This was because all the adrenaline he had got during the fall had run out, and therefore his body began to feel the pain in his wound again. What seemed a _terrible_ pain to Dipper when he awoke after the fall could not be compared to this hell. He vaguely remembered his health worsening rapidly during his second night in the jungle. He could feel his body shaking because of the fever, how difficult it was for him to breathe, and how he couldn't move his body. His injured hand was hot as if it was on fire. He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep in peace. Crying in pain, he begged Bill to help him. To relieve him of suffering.

Fortunately, despite his lack of knowledge of modern medicine, Bill was a capable healer. He knew the forest better than anyone, so he knew where exactly the medicinal herbs grew. Bill picked them up and then put between bandages around the wound. When that was done, Bill crushed the rest of the herbs with a few worms, added water, and boiled it on fire. The sick Dipper then had to drink this _medicine_. Sure, it tasted disgusting, but the brunette, wanting to stop feeling terrible pain, drank it to the last drop. After that, he fell asleep again and didn't remember more from that night…

It wasn't until two days later, when Dipper's pain miraculously disappeared, that Bill explained he had been treating Dipper's wound all night, trying to disinfect and sterilize it enough for it to begin healing. He also fed him regularly and gave him water to drink. In less than a day, he cured Dipper of fever and pain caused by the infection in his wound. Dipper didn't know how to thank the man. Without his help, he probably wouldn't have survived the next morning.

Dipper spent the rest of that time resting and talking to Bill. He wasn't exactly in a position to walk the jungle with the naga. Instead, he spent his time telling Bill about his life outside the jungle. It turned out that Bill was a very curious being and loved listening to stories that a young writer had. Dipper was also happy to have his listener. It took him a while to get used to the fact that the blond man was actually a half-snake being and that he sometimes behaved that way, but somehow he didn't mind much.

What was strange, though, was that although Dipper seemed healthy again, Bill made no mention that it was time to _"complete Dipper's part of the promise."_ Not that the brunette wanted to do it so much. But he couldn't deny the fact that he was a little curious. 

But whatever. Dipper shouldn't think of something like that unless the snake man wanted it. He was almost convinced that he would be able to live in the jungle without ever sleeping with Bill and that the man would simply forget about it. 

However, Bill never forgot about his promises and deals…

\------------------------------------------------------

"...And then everything started spinning like crazy. It was incredible! ” Dipper was telling one of his childhood stories, watching Bill, who was sitting next to him, laugh. "Hahaha, really ?! Wow! I wish I could try that. ” His laughter was so incredible that the brunette felt him blush a little. He smiled back and turned his head so he could watch the sunset with him. However, Bill moved closer and gave him a strange look. He looked so... um, _needy_? Dipper felt as Bill lean over to him and, to his surprise, whispered in his ear, "Hey, can we have sex now?"

In shock, Dipper almost forgot to breathe for a second. His face turned into a red mess, and he could barely speak. "W-what ?! Are you serious? Here and now ?! ”he stammered, watching Bill nod. "Yes, here and now. So, what do you say? ”

Dipper moved away from the man, not only because he was surprised by the sudden offer but also because Bill looked _very hungry_ at the moment. As if he was about to eat Dipper. "Um, I'm not sure... Yes, I know I agreed to your deal, but I just… “ Dipper tried to make an excuse, but Bill's expression insinuated that he should shut his mouth. "...Hahaha- I don't have much choice, do I?… Ummm…. Alright, alright, I'll keep my part of the deal! Let's do it. Just... don't expect anything great from me.” Finally, Dipper agreed, unable to believe he was saying such a thing. He was really going to do it **with a snake!**

"Really?! Yay! ”Bill shouted in excitement, grabbing his shoulders with all his joy and hugging him. But then he stopped and looked at Dipper with words. "So, um, how exactly is it done?"

"Wait, what? Hold on… You want to have sex, and you don't know how to do it? Are you...well, a virgin? ”Dipper asked, confused. Bill blushed a little at the question. "O-obviously. After all, you are the first human being I have met in my life. And doing it with another naga? Pff. I've never seen anyone of my kind except my mother. So if I finally find out what it's like to have sex, it'll be with you. But you're an experienced human male, so you know how to do it. "

"Oh, about that… I've never really had sex before. This will be my first time too. ”The brunette scratched his neck nervously. He could feel the butterflies moving in his stomach with excitement and nervousness. Bill was even more surprised by Dipper's answer than Dipper was at Bill's. "Huh? Are you kidding me? _Pfft-_ hahaha! There are so many people living outside of the jungle, and you've never fucked anyone before? Why?"

"Because I just never met the right one. That's why!"

"Then you're lucky, because" _the right one"_ is right in front of you! All I need is a few instructions on what and how to do it. ”

Dipper didn't know why he was doing this, why he was suddenly so interested in trying to do it with Bill... He crossed his legs, and after a minute of silence, he said, "Well, sex is quite simple. One simply lies down, while the other puts his penis into partner's asshole and- WOAH, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? " Bill pushed Dipper down into the grass and tried to take off his pants. "I'm just doing what you said." He replied and wanted to continue, but Dipper stopped him. He didn't want his first time to be so fast and rough. He wanted it to be a pleasant and unforgettable experience for both him or Bill. After all, they were both virgins...

"Wait! We can't do it just like that. It is necessary to have some preparation, a good atmosphere... Gosh, we didn't even kiss! "

"Um... What is the kiss?" Bill asked, and the brunette was about to ask him if he really had never kissed anyone, but then he remembered. _"Oh, right, he had never met someone else before…"_

"Do you want me to show you?" He asked shyly, still blushing. Dipper had been on many dates during his student life, so it was obvious he had kissed a few times. Not that he was good at it, but he knew what to do to enjoy it. He looked at Bill, feeling his heart jumping with joy as he saw Bill blush and nod. "Yeah, sure. If that means we have sex together…“ _Oh god, why was Bill so cute ?!_ Dipper took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He was never the one who took the first step. Slowly, he moved closer and closer to Bill until their lips were only inches apart. Dipper stopped for a moment, thinking if he should do it or not. But before Bill could ask him what he's doing, Dipper moved forward and finally joined their lips.

The young writer has never felt more of a connection with anyone like this. He let his soft lips touch Bill's, enjoying every bit of them. Bill was a little surprised by the kiss. After all, no one had ever kissed him. Soon, however, this confusion turned to passion, and the naga lustfully kissed Dipper back. The man tried to imitate the brunette's movements, and after a while, he let him put his tongue in Bill's mouth. And that's when the spark went flying. It was the hottest, most passionate kiss they ever had. They were seriously drowning in infatuation. Their entire bodies were aching for more, more and more. It was such a magical moment they didn't even care about anything else around them. And when Dipper's lips detached from Bill's, all they could do was try to catch their breath.

"Pwhah... Wow, so this is how a _"kiss"_ looks like? The weird, dirty hot thing full of saliva and lip rubbing against each other? ” Breathless, Bill chuckled, and Dipper stared at him. He wanted to move away from him when the blonde men grabbed his shoulder and said excitedly, "Do it again!" The writer couldn't even answer as the naga threw him into the grass again and kissed him deeply. 

He couldn't believe it. It was like a dream. He was lying in the grass and kissing a hot man who was half a snake! And what's worse, it had _an effect_ on his body. Dipper felt his dick rise slowly until it became rock-hard. But he didn't want to stop, not when he had Bill's sweet warm lips attached to his. He just hooked his legs around Bill's tail, longing for more touches. As they were kissing, Dipper felt something all over his body that he had never felt before. It was so strange because it felt so good that he completely lost himself in a movement of Bill's tail. It was as if he had been craving this affection and attention and touch all his life. And when Bill moved his hands down to Dipper's ass, the writer didn't want him to move his hands anywhere else after that.

However, Dipper soon felt something touch his crotch, and it wasn't either his erection or Bill's hand. It was Bill's cocks. Yes, that's right, _plural_. He watched as two wet rainbow cocks crawl out of a small tiny hole in Bill's underbelly. _"Wow,"_ was all he could say. 

"Are you impressed?" Bill smirked, and Dipper nodded, blushing. "Yeah, kinda. Um... Do you think I could take a closer look at them? I've never seen anything like that before. ” But then he realized what he had said and how _incredibly perverse_ it sounded, and he wanted to apologize. But Bill just laughed and said, "Sure, go on~ ”

He carefully took each cock into one of his hands. They were longer than his own but also kinda thinner. They were also slightly different in shape from human ones. But Dipper was especially fascinated by the rainbow color. He ran his thumb over cocks' top, wondering if they had such color from birth or would only obtain it during puberty. He wanted to look at them a little more, but the constant twitching of Bill's cocks prevented him from doing so. "Bill, what's going on- **Oh my God!** Are you okay?! I didn't mean to hurt you! ” Dipper released cocks in horror when he saw Bill shivering and having his face completely red. He looked like he wanted to cry. "N-no, that's fine. It just felt so fucking good… ”The blond replied in a trembling voice and moved closer to Dipper, touching his pants. "Do you think I could touch yours now?" The man asked, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. _Damn, that naga was a fast learner!_ His adorable kisses made Dipper feel his sore cock even more, so he enthusiastically agreed. How could he say no to Bill at this stage?

\------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, the snake man took off clothes from Dipper until he was completely naked under him. And Woah, that was something tasty to look at! Bill felt like he was looking at a 3-course dinner: Dipper's pink soft nipples were like an appetizer, a hard dick was the main course, and finally, like sweet icing on the cake, was his cute butthole, ready for _"letting his cherry be popped"_. As Bill ran his fingers along Dipper's length, he licked brunette's nipples with his tongue, forcing Dipper to moan. The naga wanted to taste every inch of a human's skin, to mark that this human male was his and only. He still wasn't sure what was going on with his body, but his animal instincts said he was on the right track and should keep going.

"Ah, Dipper, please, can I put them in you now?" Bill asked as he gently rubbed one of his cocks against Dipper's asshole. The writer took a deep breath and, still lost in the moment, said, "Yes. Just… please try to be gentle. ”

Slowly, the naga wrapped his tail around the human and gently lifted his body up to the ideal height for Bill. First, it was time for some preparation. After all, they were both virgins. And hurting Dipper wasn't on Bill's plan. So he lowered his head to Dipper's ass and start to lick it, making sure it would be nicely wet. And gosh, how amazing that felt for Dipper! He was squirming in pleasure, too excited for the next step to happen. But Bill took his time. Even tho he had never done this before, he knew that he shouldn't hurry up things. So, after a few minutes of licking and kissing when was Dipper's a-hole finally wet enough, he put inside his fingers - one by one. It took about 2 minutes for Dipper to get used to a new feeling, but it wasn't actually so bad. Maybe it was because he used to _experiment_ with his body when he was younger. Nevermind that. The point is, Dipper soon was prepared enough for the final step, and so Bill was. He looked into the brunette's eyes once more to make sure he wanted it. Then he placed one of his cocks against his hole and moved his hips as he gave Dipper a long, hot kiss. 

"Aagh!!" The human virgin shouted at that moment. It was the most painful thing the writer had ever felt. Even with all of that preparation and stuff, it still hurt him. And it hurt so much that he wanted to tell Bill to stop right away. But just before he was about to not be able to take it anymore, the pain went away as if it was a lie.

After that, it was as if he took him to a place he had never been before. He never felt so alive. He moaned with every thrust Bill did, screaming his name. "Bill, faster, please go faster!" He begged. It was as if he was poisoned, and the only antidote that could save him was Bill's cum. The naga also couldn't stand the new wave of emotion he was experiencing at that moment. He rubbed his upper cock against Dipper's one while his lower cock smashed the brunette's ass. Finally, after all those years of waiting, Bill experienced what it was like to feel true passion. He buried his fangs in the brunette's neck, whispering how amazing and what a good boy he was.

“B-Bill! I can't hold it anymore- I'll cum! ”Dipper cried with pleasure. His dick twitched, ready to explode. Bill was on the edge, too. He moved his tail as fast as he could. “Dipper, oh, Dipper- I will too, ngh! **AHHH**! ” Finally, he cried out loud and felt the inside of Dipper's prostate fill with Bill's semen. Immediately after that, it was the writer's turn to feel his very first orgasm, and coming at the naga's chest.

They both collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. Both men were in utter ecstasy. They had never dreamed of feeling something so amazing. They were exhausted, sweaty, and above all, satisfied. 

"Thank you. It was unforgettable. ”Bill smiled at Dipper and, still wrapped around the human boy, created a comfortable nest. The young writer couldn't even thank him back because of how tired he was. He just smiled back at Bill and soon fell asleep. Bill chuckled when he saw how cute the sleeping Dipper was. He kissed the human man's forehead carefully and lay down comfortably beside him so he could hug him. Then he just smiled again and said, "Good night, cutie. Have a nice dream…" and fell asleep as well…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Lumi, for your beta-reading! You're the best <3

Dipper was in seventh heaven. His body was aching, but it also felt so good. He opened his eyes, ready to look into the snake-man's face. But in front of him, only a palm leaf full of tropical fruit was laid on the ground. “Bill? Bill, where are you? ”Dipper called confusedly, looking around. No one was there. The human man was alone in the cave. He put his hand on the moss beside him. It was cold, so he assumed Bill had to leave a long time ago. And he had to have come back at some point during Dipper's sleep, given the breakfast he had prepared for him. The brunette had to smile because it seemed to him a very thoughtful and cute act. But the question remained: Where did the naga go?

Dipper reached for a few bananas and began to eat them. To his surprise, they tasted much better than the ones he was used to buying in stores. When he had finished eating, he dressed and rose from the ground. He couldn't just sit there and wait for Bill to return. What if something happened to the blonde? Dipper was sure that Bill " _ didn't run away after the night fling." _ He didn't believe he would do it, either because the man wanted to have sex with Dipper more than once, but also because the snake man took care of the boy. If not, what did that breakfast mean? Nevermind that. The young writer walked out of a cave, ready to look for his snake companion…

\------------------------------------------------------

"Bill! Bill! Hey, are you here somewhere? Answer me! ”Dipper called as he walked through the jungle. He walked the jungle for over half an hour, and so far, he couldn't see the blonde naga anywhere. Worried, he leaned against a tree. He wondered where Bill might have been. Whether it would not be better to return in the end. He didn't know why, but he was worried about Bill. He had only known him for a week, but he treated Dipper as if he were his childhood friend.

Suddenly something moved in the bushes, a few feet behind the brunette. Dipper felt his heart pound with joy. It must have been Bill! "Oh, Bill! There you are. You don't even know how scared I was of you- ”He turned, but then froze in place. That wasn't the snake man. It was something  _ much  _ worse.

In front of him stood a large, aggressive tiger. His red eyes stared at Dipper as he showed his sharp, large teeth. He growled and slowly approached Dipper. The beast was obviously hungry, and only one thing could satisfy its hunger: Dipper's blood.

The boy had heard some advice from his grunkle about how to behave around such large carnivores as the tigers are. 

_ "Back away slowly, don't panic, don't turn your back on the animal, and most importantly, don't run,"  _ Ford always told him. 

At that moment, however, the advice was useless, because Dipper had broken it all in less than a second, and, frightened, he began to run for his life. _Literally_. 

Of course, the tiger ran after him. And this animal was very,  **very** fast. " _ Come on, Dipper! You have to figure something out! ”  _ He told himself, zigzagging through the trees. He knew tigers couldn't climb trees. But how was he supposed to get on such a tree when he had a tiger behind his back? Oh god, what was he supposed to do?!

He turned quickly left and was horrified when he realized where he had gotten. He stood by a rock with a waterfall. There was a rock face everywhere, a waterfall, and a pond below. And the only way out of there was that the tiger stood on. Dipper was trapped. He had nowhere to run. He watched as the predator looked at him and ran toward him, ready to attack. All Dipper could do at that moment was close his eyes and shout, "BILL!"

“ _ Hissssss _ ! Don't you dare hurt my mate, Shere Khan! He's mine!"

No way! That voice! Dipper opened his eyes and saw Bill standing in front of him. Thanks to his full standing tail, he was twice as tall as usual and hissed at the tiger in a frightening voice. Oh, Dipper didn't even know how to describe the joy he felt at that moment! He watched with Bill as the tiger, horrified by Bill's height and aura of dominance, backed away slowly, and then ran into the jungle like a frightened kitten. Dipper was safe again.

“Dipper! What the hell are you doing here?! You know you can't just wander the jungle without me! ”Bill punched the writer in the head. The boy winced and admitted that he deserved it

"What am I doing here? I went looking for you, silly! I didn't see you anywhere when I woke up, so I was worried about you. ”Dipper argued, causing Bill to smirk.

“Oh? So you were worried about me? How cute of you~ "

"I…" The brunette couldn't think of an answer and felt himself blushing.  _ Did Bill really think he was cute? _

"What are  **you** doing here anyway?" He asked Bill, and the naga smiled, pointing to the waterfall behind him. "I wanted to wash up after last night and get you some water. But actually, since you're here, you can join me. If you want to~ ” His offer sounded interesting, and even a small look on the azure-blue water enticed Dipper to jump there. However, the thought of having to undress in front of the snake man made him a little nervous.

"F-fine, I guess I need a bath too. Just- please just turn around, okay? ”He blushed, staring at the ground and his fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt. Naga laughed. "Oh, don't tell me, you've gotten shy on me, Dipper! Come on, you're my mate, and we've already had sex together, so you don't have to be embarrassed and just get in here. The water is pleasantly warm. Come!”Then Bill turned and crawled very smoothly into the water.

_ "Oh, right,"  _ Dipper said to himself. He quickly took off his clothes and jumped into the water, as he was used to doing when he was playing in the pool with his sister. Bill didn't lie. The water felt amazing. It was neither too cold nor too hot. Water lilies drifted on the surface, and below them, he could feel some small fish swimming around. However, they did not seem to want to hurt them.

But as he went deeper into the water, he realized what Bill had said and turned in shock to him.

"WAIT, WHAT? MATE ?! What do you mean by that? ”

"You don't know? You are officially my mate. I don't know how you humans find your partner, but we nagas get our mate by having sex together. "

"Woah, woah, hold on! I've never agreed on anything like that! And most of all, don't you think it's  _ too early _ for something like that? We only know each other for a week. "

"So... you don't want to be with me? Didn't you like our last night? ” Bill sounded sad, and Dipper somehow felt guilty that the man in front of him looked like that. He looked into naga's eyes and blushed as he remembered last night. 

"No, I liked it. I would undoubtedly do it again… ” he whispered, but loud enough for the man to hear it. Dipper couldn't lie, Bill seemed nice to him. Sure, he was half a snake, and the whole  _ "daily sex thing"  _ was bizarre… But Dipper couldn't be that kind of person who slept with someone without any feelings or soul-connection. And the night they had together was  _ so  _ different. The brunette was on many dates, kissing several times, but he had never felt as connected to anyone as he was now to Bill. He knew that the relationship with the naga was quite... well,  _ extravagant and bizarre _ , but luckily Dipper was always into strange things like that...

"Do you think we could try dating together before this whole  _ 'mate thing' _ ?" You know, talking, going for walks together, sometimes doing more  _ intimate  _ things… To get to know each other better? ”Dipper stammered nervously and couldn't believe he was saying that.  _ Did he really ask Bill out? _ The blond was confused for a moment, not knowing something like  _ "dating." _ People of his kind were either single or they found their lifelong partners and started a family with them. So the idea of trying something  _ "in between" _ seemed very tempting to the Naga. "All right, Dipper. Let's start  _ dating _ . ”He said, swimming closer to the human man. Then he leaned over, and before Dipper could react, Bill gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wait, what are you doing ?!" the writer panicked as he felt the man's hands move down his hips. "You wanted to wash, didn't you? So I want to help you clean up down there. Take it as a small thank you for that wonderful time last night. ”He smirked and placed a few gentle kisses on Dipper's neck. The brunette blushed. “Huh ?! You don't have to, Bill! I-I can handle it-  _ ah! _ ”He wanted to object, but when he felt Bill's tail gently pull him closer to the man's chest, he felt a pleasant tingle on his skin.

"Calm down, Dipper. Relax. You helped me yesterday, so today I will help you. Just spread your thighs a little more and loosen up. Let me take care of you~ ”His words were like a magic spell to Dipper. The man was completely enchanted by him and forced himself to do what he was told. Bill smiled. "That's my good boy~. Close your eyes and let me help you down there. ”

Slowly, he placed his fingers on Dipper's a-hole and carefully inserted one by one. The hole was still open and full of naga's cum. He immediately thought about how uncomfortable Dipper must have felt down there all this time. "Does it hurt?" He whispered, stretching the hole a little more. Dipper shook his head. "N-no, go on," he replied, flushing.  _ Ah, how cute he seemed to Bill!  _ He was genuinely worried that he would hurt Dipper much during their sex, but his worries turned out to be unnecessary.

He continuously helped with his fingers to get cum from Dipper's prostate. Sometimes he even bent down to use his tongue. The naga noted in his mind that he liked the bittersweet taste of it. He also didn't forget to give small kisses to the brunette's back, shoulders, neck, and lips. And ah, it was such a pleasant feeling for Dipper! He felt his dick getting hard as he moaned softly. The fact that both men were virgins a day ago was now indulging in the full pleasure that this erotic scene at the waterfall offered. It was only a matter of minutes or even  _ seconds  _ before one of them couldn't stand it anymore and wanted to have sex again.

"Ah, those moans of yours, Dipper. I can't take it anymore. Please let me fuck you again,  _ please _ . ”Bill gave up first and kissed the brunette deeply. Oh, how the writer loved the feeling of warm lips pressed on his. Blushing, he nodded and said. “O-okay. Let's do it. ”He was as horny as Bill was at the moment. Still, with his back to Bill, he opened his legs more, offering a better angle for the naga. Bill didn't hesitate and pushed his cock inside. There was still a little cum inside the young man, so he didn't have to worry about lubricant or special preparation. He just began to move his hips  _ slowly  _ as he played with the human cock.

Dipper could barely bear the wave of pleasure. He had wanted to find someone like Bill for so long. And oh god, how amazing he was with that snake dick of his! He was able to find Dipper's sweet spot in two thrusts and hit it as best he could. Not roughly, but enough to make Dipper a moaning mess. All this was complemented by the beautiful scenery around them and the pleasant sound of water falling down from a 20-meter high rock.

"Oh, you're doing so good, Dipper. Such a good boy you are. ”The naga gently whispered into the writer's ear. He watched as the human man's chest rose and fell rapidly as he ran his thumb along Dipper's length. The boy was about to come. “B-B-Bill! I can't anymore… Please let me cum. ”He begged and turned his head to kiss his lover. They could have been called lovers, couldn't they? Because that's what they were. A couple, living deep in the jungle. Far from society, freed from social standards and prejudices.

"Do you really want to cum that much? All right, be a good boy and cum for me, my dear." The blonde kissed Dipper back and increased his pace. The brunette couldn't stand it anymore. He moaned loudly and finally spilled his warm cum over Bill's hand. After him, the naga came. Luckily, he managed to pull out his cock in time. After all, he didn't want his beloved mate to be dirty again.

They both lay on the shore of the pond, looking at each other. Then Dipper began to laugh out of the blue. Bill joined right away. They didn't know exactly why they were laughing. Maybe because they had sex in the water? Maybe because they remembered the running scared tiger? It didn't matter. The thing was, this laugh showed them that their relationship wasn't just about sex. No, it was something more. And even though they only knew each other for a short time, something told them that they had a  _ very interesting _ time ahead of them…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Lumi, for your beta-reading! <3

Two months, that was how long Dipper had lived in the jungle. Or was it three months? Or even five? To tell the truth, he wasn't sure. The days in the rainforest were always the same, and after a few days, the brunette had completely lost count. The only thing he was sure of was that it really couldn't be just a few weeks because his hair had grown quite a bit. It wasn’t nearly as long as Bill's, but it was slowly reaching his shoulders. Honestly, the writer didn't understand how the naga could live with such long hair. Especially when there was no such thing as a hairpin or a brush here.

However, besides that, there was nothing Dipper could complain about. He had enough of everything: food, drink, heat, and company. Above all, he enjoyed his and Bill's time together. Oh, those two lovebirds... It was as if they had only just met yesterday and now they lived together, as if they had been a couple for years. 

It turned out that Bill was really perfect for Dipper. He taught man how to fish, to climb trees, to make simple traps - everything he needed to survive in the jungle. At the same time, Bill filled Dipper's heart with love and understanding. Oh, and how much the boy loved it! Being in the treetops and watching the forest below, swimming under a waterfall, or just snuggling with Bill's warm tail wrapped around his body... And, of course, there was also no lack of sex in their relationship. And gosh, they had sex more than enough!

Bill  _ literally  _ fell in love with sex. The opportunity to connect with someone he liked with all the feelings they experienced during it... was a drug for both of them that was hard to get rid of. However, they didn't do it every night, as they originally agreed on. They only did it when they were in the right mood, which was actually the best thing for them. Though, it should be noted that if they decided to fuck, it was  _ soooo  _ worth it. With what Dipper wrote in his journal about their intimate life, he could publish a new Kamasutra. Bill was like a small child who had to choose ice cream in his favorite confectionery and decided to try  _ every  _ flavor they had there. That's exactly how they had sex, the naga wanting to try absolutely everything.

They started first with classic positions, such as "front" or "doggy" style, but over time they also tried more complicated ones. Unfortunately, they couldn't try  **all** of them because some positions would be impossible for the naga to do. They were also aware that Bill had no a-hole into which Dipper could fuck him. Nonetheless, this was soon compensated when the writer decided to take a drastic step in their intimate life: to take both of Bill's penises at the same time.

Dipper had never experienced such pain as when he first had sex. It took too long to stretch out his asshole, and the unpleasant burning of the skin made him want to stop. Yet, he kept going with Bill, and when he finally did it, he never wanted to try anything else. (And as a good boy, he received his sweet reward.) The only downside to this type of sex was that two penises equated to double ass pain in the morning. But whatever. Dipper was fully aware that he was deeply in love with his snake boyfriend, and if this was the way to make his lover happy, he was more than happy to be fucked that way.

However, he didn't know that their fate cards would soon be turned over and that the following events would complicate their lives a bit…

\----------------------------------------------

Bill realized that something was odd as soon as he woke up that morning. He could feel the cold all around him while his body was warmer than he was used to. Was the naga sick? But how so? He didn't remember eating anything bad. He looked at his mate, sleeping next to him. The boy looked so adorable. He must have been dreaming of something wonderful. The blond smiled and kissed the boy's forehead. Then he slowly unwrapped his tail from Dipper and crawled toward the exit of the cave. Suddenly, however, he stopped and returned quickly, picking up Dipper's journal, which lay on the stone. 

During their time together, Bill often watched the brunette as he wrote his notes in the book about life in the jungle and Bill. He was curious, and since he couldn't either read or write, he asked Dipper if he would teach him. Of course, he agreed and was glad he could teach the naga something.

It took a while, but Bill finally could write simple messages in rough letters. So now, as he was about to go out to look for medicinal herbs, he wrote a short note on one of the pages:

_ "Good morning, my dear. I'm feeling kinda sick, so I went to look for some herbs. I'll be back soon. Your Bill " _

Then he looked once more at his beloved mate and crawled out of the cave…

\----------------------------------------------

With each passing minute, Bill felt worse and worse. His body was so hot. He must have had a fever. The man didn't understand why this was happening to him since he managed to find the healing herbs and had already eaten them. Hold on.. It wasn't an ordinary fever, was it? In fact, Bill didn't feel like he usually felt like when he was actually sick. For example, It wasn't just the head that felt hot, it was the whole body. Every inch of his body trembled, and... he longed to be touched? He didn't understand why suddenly his mind could think of nothing but being close to Dipper. Cuddle with him, kiss him, let the human man touch his hot body… Just the thought of it made Bill breathe hard and moan softly. Why did he long for it so much now? Why did he think only of clutching himself in pleasure under his human mate?  _ Mate, mate _ …

Bill felt something. Something he had never experienced before. He looked down at his body and gasped in shock.

There was something down there he had only heard from his mother that existed, but he never believed he would actually see it.

He looked at his tail in surprise, and all he could say was quiet, "Oh..."

\----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the cave, Dipper was sitting in the grass, roasting the fish he and Bill had caught the day before. He had already read the note, so at least he tried to prepare something that would improve the blonde's mood. The brunette also went out for a while to pick some mangoes, Bill's favorite fruit. Basically, he wanted to help Bill the way he had once helped him.

\----------------------------------------------

" _ Dippppppeeeerrrr… _ " after a while, he heard a snake-man's tail crawling from behind. The boy turned his head and looked into his sick lover's eyes. 

"Bill..? What's wrong? You look terrible! And- Oh, my God, you're burning! ”Dipper panicked as soon as he touched the naga's face. Bill moaned softly at the contact. When the writer touched him, he felt such a pleasant wave of electricity in his body. But why so? 

"Does anything hurt? Please lie down. Don't stand there like that. ”Dipper told him, and Bill did as the boy said. He lay down, and though he was still shaking, he tried to stay calm. He didn't know exactly what was happening to him, but Dipper's presence somehow made him feel better. The human put his hand to the naga's forehead. It was hot as lava. It was also noticeable that the naga was breathing hard. What disease could he have? Cold, flu, or even salmonella? But when Dipper examined the naga, he noticed that Bill didn't seem ill in the sense that he was feeling sick, was in pain, or something like that. He looked rather… um, horny? Yes, that was the right word. At least, that's what Bill's two rock-hard dicks were saying...

As soon as he sat down next to the snake man to give him some water, Dipper was wrapped around Bill's tail and the naga snuggled up to him.

"Please, kiss me." He smiled softly, and Dipper blinked at him, confused.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kiss me, Dipper. Oh god, I need you to kiss me. Please~"

His words were so passionate that Dipper couldn't resist such an offer. He leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. However, that was not enough for the blonde. He wanted more,  **much more** .

He pulled Dipper closer to his body with his hand and deepened their kiss. Oh, how better Bill felt now! With his long tongue, he tasted every inch of the brunette's mouth and pushed his tail closer to the human's body. He moaned and unconsciously twisted a little in pleasure as he felt Dipper's crotch, now with a noticeable boner in his pants, rub against Bill's belly. 

"Oh, Bill~," the writer moaned during their kiss. He enjoyed such a great kiss they were having at that moment. He rubbed his lips against the hot naga's ones, biting them, and was generally lost in a moment of passion. However, when he moved with his leg, he felt something and stopped. The boy felt something  _ wet  _ on his crotch.

“Bill? What are you..? ”He looked down, confused, and lost his words at that moment. His eyes stared in shock at the thing below him. Something that wasn't there before…

At the belly side of the tail, about 10 cm from where Bill's cocks were, was a small slit that was  **completely** wet. 

Dipper didn't expect anything like that on Bill's body. What was that, a pussy? No, it didn't look like that at all. Plus, Bill was a male, wasn't he? So how could such a thing be possible? And most importantly, where did it come from?! He didn't remember the naga ever having it.

"What- what is it?"

"I'm not sure. Just- could you touch it,  _ please _ ? ”

"Touch it? L-like this? ”

He placed his fingers carefully on the skin next to the slit, and the man moaned aloud. He didn't expect that just touching the skin around the slit would feel  _ so good _ . Or maybe he was just too sensitive there? "Ah, keep going! It feels so good. ”Bill begged, and it took Dipper a moment to understand the situation. After all, it was always Bill who was the top and took care of him like this. Wait.. Did that mean the naga actually wanted to be bottom this time? Because if so, it was  **the most enticing** offer the writer had ever heard.

He began stroking the slit, forcing Bill to moan more and more. For Dipper, it was the sweetest music he had ever heard. He watched as Bill, once the very dominant king of the jungle, writhed in pleasure and begged for more. And the longer Dipper stroked, the slit seemed to open more, getting softer and wetter… And then, slip! Dipper's fingers accidentally slid into the hole. Both men gasped. The inside of it was so soft and hot that Dipper was sure he had never encountered anything like it before. Carefully, he moved his fingers in and out, stroking the inside of it, and kissed the skin around the entrance to the slit. And this seemed to make Bill go  _ crazy _ .

“Dipper, ah Dipper, please! Don't tease me like that! I-  _ aaaahh _ \- Fuck! I want you in me. Please, ah, fuck me! Ah, please, move, or I'm going to lose my mind! ”He begged as he was teased by the writer. 

The human man liked the foreplay they were having. At first, it was just fingering and some licking, but with each call to Dipper's name, the brunette longed more and more to put his cock in the slit. It was as if Bill had become like some kind of aphrodisiac to him.

"A-are you all right, Bill? Can I put it in you? ”Dipper asked as he rubbed his cock against the slit.

"Yes, please,  **finally** put it in me. I need it. Please fuck me, my dear! "

Bill didn't have to repeat himself. The young man didn't wait and carefully inserted his dick into the slit. It slid in like butter. But neither of them expected how  _ pleasant a feeling _ they would experience. Bill's soft walls of slit tightly clutched Dipper's cock. Under normal circumstances, the writer would have cum at this moment, but for some reason, he was not able to. Which was only good because he wanted to please his beloved snake boyfriend as much as he could.

"Ah, Bill, you're so tight. I… can't stop. God, you're so amazing, so amazing. I love you so much! ” His voice shook, fucking the slit harder and harder. Why had they never done this before? Hell, it felt so good! Of course, Bill encouraged him to continue. He moaned, cried and screamed in perhaps the most beautiful voice in the world. "Yes, fuck me, Dipper! I love you too, I love you so much! My mate! Fuck me as hard as you can!~ ”

Their pace quickened, and their breath shortened. It was the wildest sex the men had ever had. They kissed, bit, left marks on their bodies, only to be both moaning messes. Dipper's aching cock slammed into the blonde's sweet spot, and he felt the slit become dangerously tighter and warmer. They were both about to come ...

"Ah, I'm so close, I'm so close! I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cuuummming,  **_aaaahh_ ** ! ” Was all Dipper could moan as he felt a wave of pleasure hit his body and his hot sperm spilled inside the slit. At the same time came Bill, smearing his chest with a white cum.

Exhausted, the brunette fell on the naga's chest and tried to understand what had just happened. But one thing was clear. This was the BEST SEX Dipper ever had. 

" _ Haaaa _ , I won't forget this for the rest of my life," he said, and Bill nodded. "Yeah, definitely." Then he raised his head and gave Dipper a soft kiss on the cheek. "Well, what now?" Dipper laughed, blushing.

"How about cuddling and then going to look at the ruins of an old temple?"

"Are you crazy, Bill? Just a moment ago, you looked like you were  _ really _ sick! You can't threaten your health like that. You need to relax. "

"But I feel much better now."

"The answer is still no. I don't want you to feel sick again. Plus the ruins are too far away. "

"...Fine, fair enough. So how about a bath at the waterfall? You know it's pretty close. "

"Well, I guess that would be fine. After all, cold water will do good for you and your hot body. Just let me get out of you now and- "

Dipper moved his hips, but nothing. What the-? Couldn't he get out of Bill?! He tried again, but somehow his cock couldn't get out inside Bill's slit. He tried twice, three times, but the same result. The entrance to the slit was tightly closed, preventing Dipper from moving his penis in any way inside the naga.

"I-I - I'm stuck!" Dipper panicked, and Bill couldn't help laughing.

"Hey, this isn’t funny at all, Bill! Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?! ”

"Huh? And how could I tell you if I didn't know about this either? ”

"Really? And what do we do then? Will I have my dick stuck in you forever or what? ”

"Pfff, no. Although the idea is pretty interesting. I think we'll probably have to wait. For the muscles to relax, you know? It will definitely not take more than half an hour...I think."

"Great, just great..."

Dipper crossed his arms. He felt somehow embarrassed by this situation. But if Bill didn't even know about it, he shouldn't have blamed him, should he? However, his anger disappeared when the blonde snuggled up to him and gently stroked his hair. "Hey, don't worry about it so much. After all, you were amazing today, and you know how much I love you so much, my dear Dipper. So why not spend time cuddling now? ”He whispered, and Dipper nodded.

It sounded like a great idea how to spend the rest of that beautiful day…


End file.
